fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mephistolemuel
Summary Mephistolemuel (commonly refered to as "it" or "him" but largely genderless) is a mysterious being (treated as a deity) in the fictional series, Legion of Man. In the series, he is known through a collection of origins and roots across the world. As of now, his current whereabouts, motives, and powers are largely unknown due his very nature. Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-B | 1-A Origin: Legion Of Man Powers and Abilities: Soul Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Summoning, Life and Death Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Self-Resurrection (An entity equal in capability to him managed to re-birth itself), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, and 10), Acausality, Teleportation, Flight, Telepathy, Atomic Manipulation and Destruction, Causality Manipulation, Transformation, Reactive Power Level + Reactive Evolution (Became increasingly powerful throughout the war, eventually ascending to god-status), Information Manipulation, Power Nullification, Energy Manipulation, BFR, Physics Manipulation, Non-Corporeal | All of the above abilities, though limited in scope and access Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (Even in a fragile state, still managed to destroy a countless amount of worlds with infinite-dimensional space) | Outerverse level (Managed to fight equally with another entity capable of wiping out other fictional worlds, including those that contained gods able to match their ability) Speed: Infinite, possibly Immeasurable (In his fragile form he is unable to search through an infinite amount of timelines and universes in any feasible or relevant manner of time, suggesting his speed and how fast he can do so is limited and bound in some way) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Unknown | Irrelevant Durability: High Hyperverse level (His fragile form is completely weaker to an unknown degree, but should be comparable to the amount of power he can output) | Outerverse level (Managed to fight equally with an unknown entity capable of wiping out other fictional worlds) Stamina: Unknown (Is unable to function for uncountably large periods of time due to his fragile form) | Irrelevant Range: Unknown | Irrelevant (He is unable to locate a specific entity whom remains hidden among an infinite amount of space-time (including higher dimensional space) in any significant manner of time) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient | Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable, but is bound by the concept of existence, and the concept of damage/injury | All previous, and is unable to function for uncountably large periods of time due to his injuries Note: According to the series, this information and list is only what is speculated, theorized, and foretold based on what little information has been given. This is not an exhaustive list of Mephistolemuel's true ability. Furthermore, it is unknown if there is any validity or truth to the provided information, it is mostly created based on the descriptions of various folklore. Additionally, here is the following revision of the same poem re-told by various different communities across the world within the series, which is responsible for a large majority of the information provided: Sanguine of The World And there they stood, above the world, in a realm where none have power, Where space was gone, and man could not rule, They danced and battled and above the law, Above truth, being, limitation, soul, time and mind, It was only a while, though time unneeded, that he grew, a bounded mortal Blended beyond reality, an army grew, both sides yearning, She wanted freedom, him limitations; for without limits, there would be no order, Their conflict spread, ripples destroying fictional worlds, even those that contained gods with power in regard; Much like themselves, with little limitations, much like themselves, they were powerless over him and her, He took the key and ended her, before their conflict could grow, removing her totality completely, She swore revenge and lament her loss, re-birthing herself anew before she left, his emotion allowing his attention to slip, allowing this, even if only for a second, though time unneeded, She birthed herself to a world, binding herself to what she was above, among the potential cosmos, among infinite time and space, He knew not where to look nor could do so anyway, for his former power had fled; their battle leaving him unquestionably fragile. (The poem has been carefully revised and interpreted as well as translated from a variety of languages, so that it may be understood) Key: Fragile Form/Post-War | Prime/During War Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 1